fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The We Haz Jazz Piano Method
This jazz piano method for kids was published by Hal Leonard in 1997 (1st Edition,) 2003 (2nd Edition), and 2014 (3rd Edition.) It stars most of the kids from the We Haz Jazz special and animated series. Targeted towards kids ages 7 and up, the method teaches kids about the white and black key names on the piano, avoids eighth-notes (save for some of the final songs) and comes in 3 books. The slogan is "When it's easy, it's for kids!" Books LESSON BOOK Page 1-a table of contents Page 2-the characters and their favorite kinds of jazz Riff-I love all kinds o' jazz! Ma' favorite is SWING! Susan-Dixieland and New Orleans Jam Session music Ethan-Be-bop, or 50's jazz Sophia-Ragtime and blues Melody-Children's jazz because it's tailor-made for her Matthew-Funk Cindy-I love all kinds of jazz as much as Riff does! My favorite type of jazz is gospel! Sarah-Jazz-rock LESSON/THEORY SECTION: UNIT 1: Page 3-notes about the key names The White-Key Names: ABCDEFG The Black-Key Names: C#/D-Flat, D#/E-Flat, F#/G-Flat, G#/A-Flat, and A#/B-Flat Page 3-Note Values: Quarter Note-1 beat Half Note-2 beats Dotted Half Note-3 beats Whole Note-4 beats Eighth Note-Half a beat UNIT 2: Page 4-"Riff's Swingin' Waltz" (an instrumental tune to be played with grace and happiness) Page 5-"Susan's Dixie Dream" (an instrumental tune to be played cheerfully) Page 6-"Sophia's Smiley Face Rag" (an instrumental ragtime song to be played very upbeat) Page 7-"Cindy's Gospel Groove" (an instrumental song with a gospel beat) Page 8-"Matt's Melody" (an instrumental funk song to be played with fun) Page 9-"Rose's Swingin' Jazzin' Boogie" (a boogie song to be played with a beat) Lyrics: Rose's swinging, jazzing boogie is on the street, Rose's Swingin' Jazzin' Boogie is in your feet, Rose's swingin' jazzin' boogie in in your hair, Her boogie woogie's everywhere! YEAH! Page 10-Rests Same as the quarter, half and whole rests, but they mean silence for 1, 2, or 4 beats! Page 11-Melody's Dandelion Ditty (a children's jazz song to be played easily, with a swing) Activity: Circle the blue notes (Flattened 3, 5, and 7 of the scale.) Lyrics: (4 measure intro) Dandelion floating on my lawn from dusk until dawn! Wishing on those plants that grow big and super strong! I make dandelion wishes every day, Then I do my homework, and lastly, I play! (4 measure outro) Yeah. UNIT 3: Page 12-Basslines Descending Jazz Walking Bass Stomp Bass Boogie Bass Barrelhouse Bass (simplified with 5ths and 6ths) Page 13-Down You Go! featuring descending bass (to be played lively) Page 14-Walking in my Spats (played with a swing at a moderate tempo) Page 15-Stomp Your Feet! (played strongly) page 16-5th Avenue Boogie (played happily) Page 17-6 Times Swinging featuring barrelhouse bass (played with a jaunty swing) UNIT 4: Technical Etudes Page 18-Susan's Legato Love Letter (Played smoothly, with soul, in C Major with E and B flats) Page 19-Riff's Staccato Swing (Played briskly, with swing in G major) Page 20-Cindy's Interval Study Strut (Played with a moderately fast gospel-rock beat at 132 BPM in the key of F Major 5-Note, 1-Hand Scale) Page 21-Sassy Sophia's Fifth Lane Blues (Played slowly in the key of D) Sophia's Tip: Accent the 5ths! Page 22-Rose's Boogie Number 6 (Played with energy in A) 2 PERFORMANCE AND RECITAL SONGS: Page 23-Blues-ic Music (featuring an ascending stride bass, played heavily) Page 24-Ethan's Jukebox Bop (featuring a 50's bassline) A Good Jazz Pianist Checklist: has self-belief (believes in himself) never gives up (he tries again when he doesn't succeed) practices to make perfect Category:Piano Books